Electronic devices are used to perform various respective and cooperative functions. Enhancement of these cooperative operations and expanded device usage opportunities are sought after.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.